Pegasus Roleplay Wiki:Policy
These rules are really important, so please read all of them and heed them! Main rules 1.) No cussing or swearing at all! 2.) Users without proper accounts may NOT Roleplay. Please remember to log in to your account every time you come here, or make an account. 3.) No spamming or trolling. You can troll a bit, but no heavy trolling, please. 4.) There is a picture limit! Only 5-6 images per month. We don't want this to turn into a picture wiki! 5.) NEVER say that "Unicorns are for babies" And things like that. NEVER. 6.) When you Roleplay, think about your Roleplaying message. Now ask yourself this: Is the message on topic? Is it appropreate for your fellow RPers to read? If your RP message checks out, go head and post it! 7.) On the Chat, please do not cuss, spam or troll. If someone on the chat breaks a rule several times or is doing something extremely innapropreate, do not tell an admin right away. We do not want to warn or block users unintentionally. Instead, use screenshot (if you have it) and then you tell an admin and present the proof. The chatmod on here has the right to ban you from the chat, and in extreme cases, (Hopefully there will be none!) They can kickban you from the chat. 8.) Make sure to NEVER give out you real name, password, address, or ANY personal info AT ALL. We want this wiki to be safe and fun. Any personal info given out will be deleted. 9.) Do not edit anyone's userpage without their permission! 10.) You may only write 4 blogs per month. 11.) No calling people names! 12.) Have fun! Warnings If you break a rule once, and it's not ban-worthy, (Trust me, I won't give you a warning or ban you for one silly mistake! Everyone makes mistakes!) I will send you a message telling you about your mistakes. That's just to notify you not to do it again, and to try and fix the problem =D But there are four warnings, the fourth one notifying you that you have been banned. They will look like this: I know this may sound a bit strict, but this wiki is new and when everyone gets used to the rules, I will ease up. But don't worry! If you simply follow the rules, this won't happen! The admins will ban you for as long as they see fit. Then they will un-ban you. If the ban is not let up at the time it should be, the admins will lift the ban. BUT! When you come back and you break more rules, there will be NO MORE warnings! You will be banned a second time, and the next time, you will be banned forever. If you make another account during your ban you will be found out and both accounts will be banned forever. Banned users None yet! And hopefully none ever. How to Roleplay Go to a Roleplay page, such as The stream, for example. Then go to the comments, and make a message. If you are RPing with someone, they will reply to your message. To reply to someone's RP message, simply click "Reply" At the lower right-hand corner of that message. If you have any questions, contact me or the other admins and they will be happy to answer them! Thank you!